encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Powerful Artifacts
There are numerous Powerful artifacts in the world in Encantadia. Powerful artifacts *'Elemental Gems' - Originally a single jewel created by Emre. If the four jewels are lost, their keepers lose the powers conferred by their jewels as well as their own inherent elemental powers. Note that if ever a Gem is lost or the guardian of a Gem takes it to their death, chaos will fall upon Encantadia. For example, when the Gem of Fire was lost when Pirena died, there was darkness and no warmth in Encantadia. *'Kabilan' - A sword created by Ether, bathaluman (goddess) of the fallen kingdom of Etheria, passed onto the ruling family of Etheria and blessed by then-princess Minea to be a weapon against the Diwatas. Has the power to strike a lightning-like bolt of energy. It was carried by the Queen of Etheria, Avria and was used to kill Memen and Ornia. After Etherias fall, Cassiopoea, the first queen of Lireo, kept the sword because it had been blessed to become a weapon against the diwatas. She also used it to separate the Jewel of Elements into four. It was found by Ybrahim after Asval tasked him to find it, However, the Kabilan fell into the hands of Hagorn during the war against Hathoria, but was returned to Cassiopoea when Hathoria fell. In Book 3, Cassiopea wields it to battle the mysterious masked man (Arkrey) before she was killed by him. It is last seen that Muros picked it up. It seems to be kept in Lireo armory. *'Sceptre of the Lirean Queen'- Originally owned by Esmeralda, ancestress of Cassiopea and said to be the most powerful Diwata to have walked Encantadia. The sceptre can be used for healing, as well as for offense by creating energy blasts. The sceptre was passed on from Esmeralda to Cassiopea, Minea, Amihan, and the queens that followed. *'Mystic Staff of Adamya'- The mystic staff can be used to see the past, as well as for offense by creating powerful blasts. The staff is in the possession of Imaw, the current leader of Adamya. Its weakness is by a ring, worn by Hagorn. *'Kalasag' - Kalasag is a powerful armor made by Amarro, Aquil's father. Raquim originally owns the kalasag during the war against the Etherians. Then later he gave it to Ybrahim as a help against the Hathors. Ybrahim tried to keep the identity of the kalasag but it was revealed later on. He uses the kalasag as his permanent fighting armor. *'Tablenar' - Tablenar is a huge boulder encrypted with Enchanta language. It was the Hathors means to double their formidable legion of warriors. The Tablenar was an essential part of the Hathors ritual to multiply and grow in numbers once Encantadias two full moons would lit the night sky. Pirena went into Balaak, where the Tablenar is located and ultimately destroyed it seizing the Hathors use of it. *'Punyal ng Sandugo' - Punyal is a dagger. It is not a weapon but an evidence to show if your child is of your own flesh and blood. In the reigning of Cassiopea, two mothers are claiming for one child, they used the punyal and they knew who the real mother was. Amihan tried this in a dama with her daughter, she inflicted a wound on the damas palm and the daughter suddenly had a wound. Amihan used the knife to decipher whether Mira was her true daughter or not, instead Mira was unscathed and Lira in the mortal realm was wounded. It is also later used to know that Arman is truly Ybrahim's son, via Armea. *'Avatar' - The golden Avatar was a sword forged by Cassiopea against the Kabilan, a powerful weapon dating from the Etherian era who was in Hagorns possession, this sword was made out of the golds Cassiopoea collected in exchange of foretelling others future and fate. This sword was tailor-made for Lira as a protection against the wrath of Kahlil, Liras half-brother who was poisoned by Pirena to slay her sister. Ultimately, the Avatar became Kahlil's greatest weakness as he was invincible. The Avatar was used to slay Kahlil twice, first used by Danaya and then finally by Aquil. After Lira's death, it was later returned to Cassiopea. However it was used by Lira when she returned to Encantadia. *'Asnamon medallions' - two golden medallions that served as a key to open portals to the mortal realm, a brief encantation is spoken to tap into the medallions power in order to summon a portal. Known users are the Sang'gres, and even Anthony who used it to open the portal to the world of Encantadia. In Book 3, it is revealed that there's an extra Asnamon medallion which is used by Dilawan to rescue Azulan from the mortal world. *'Encantadian Scrolls' - These are historical artifacts encoded by Raquim, father of Amihan, during his younger days, which was a documented narrative of Encantadias rich history including the era of Etherias most powerful reign and how the old kingdom fell under the siege of the other kingdoms. *'Golden Hourglass' - The Golden Hourglass is owned by the ancient Etherians. Being the main source of energy and strength of the Etherians, the hourglass do not only set the destiny of the cruel antagonists, but also turn back time. Bathalumang Ether created the powerful artifact, and it is only used to turn back time thrice; the Sanggres used it first, then the Etherians and lastly the Queen of Etheria, Avria. It is destroyed by Pirena, Amihan, Alena and Danaya using the power of the Elemental Gems, and, as what it is described to be one of Etheria, the said kingdom also fell into nothingness. Category:Items Category:Encantadia